JakeM2436
JakeM2436 (Jake 'on YouTube) is a popular player in ''Geometry Dash. He is known for beating Sonic Wave for a total of seventeen times and being extremely gifted with the wave. One of his most prominent achievements is completing the entire Nine Circles series (excluding the non-demon rated ones), being the first person in the world to do so, followed by Kevtom. History In late July/early August 2016, Jake began to attempt verifying a level that was once considered impossible: Sakupen Hell by Noobas. In a day or two, he managed to obtain 25% on the level. He uploaded a progress video to his YouTube channel. Skilled player and subscriber TrusTa saw the video and took inspiration from Jake to verify Sakupen Hell himself. Jake, with the knowledge that TrusTa would verify the level, stepped down immediately due to intimidation. Since then, TrusTa has verified Sakupen Hell, and it is featured and rated demon. Jake also beat it later on in the year, on Christmas Day. Since he lost motivation, Jake went on a hiatus for a week. However, he regained motivation over time and went back to pushing for his original objective: to successfully beat Sonic Wave. On the 6th of September 2016, he blew all of his previous achievements out of the water by managing to pull off 28% to 90% in Sonic Wave using a start position. On-stream, 28-93% with a start position was completed not once, but twice. He also got 72% on the full level, but accidentally deleted the recording due to confusion with a full hard drive. He also got 75% soon after. Up until mid-November, he tried to beat Sonic Wave, but he announced in a YouTube video that he would no longer be playing Sonic Wave '''or Sakupen Hell since they were stressful and became boring since no progress was being made. He turned to beat Allegiance, but after one week of playing, he failed at 96%. After dying past 80% almost 30 times, he gave up and suddenly quit the game before beating the level as what he stated was his "penultimate demon", even though as of today this is not true. After this, he yet again changed his mind and decided to quit the community instead. On the 6th of December 2016, Jake uploaded a video to his YouTube channel titled "UM!!!!!!!!! READ THE DESCRIPTION QUICK + ONE OF THE BEST REACTIONS IN GD?!". This was a video that no-one expected. In the video, there is gameplay of Sonic Wave. Unbelievably, Jake managed to complete the entire wave section of Sonic Wave from 28%, all the way to 100%. He received a large backlash from uploading this. However, he has stated that the "opinions of the people who are too illiterate to read the description don't bother him". He decided that he would try one last time to complete Sonic Wave while he waited for his part in the Trial of the Gods collaboration, and on December 7, 2016, he reached 45% in a matter of roughly 50 attempts. On the 11th of December 2016, Jake made his "third to last" YouTube video, explaining how the community was terrible, and how he would sever all ties with it. His penultimate video on his YouTube channel was the verification footage of his final level, the full version of Flat Major, in which the unfinished version was originally verified by EndLevel. EndLevel's version of the level has been updated with a complete redesign by Metalface221. It was sent in by four moderators and bears a feature with an Insane Demon rating. Also, in late December 2016, Jake completed the extreme demon Future Demoness X: the original, unnerfed version of Future Demoness that was verified by Atomic 8 months prior. It remains one of his hardest demons to date and was one of his last achievements while using the controller. After he got a new mouse as a Christmas present, Jake instantly rediscovered his wave skill and precision. Therefore, on Christmas Day, he beat one of his long-term objectives: Sakupen Hell. It took him around 8000 attempts total, along with approximately 30 deaths at the final wave segment. On January 5, 2017, Jake finally achieved his terminal goal which he kept over a span of almost a year: completing Sonic Wave. He beat it the first time without recording (which is discussed amongst his friends if it was the worst fail in Geometry Dash history that didn't include crashes). While attempting to rebeat it, he crashed at 93%. However, just under two hours later, he re-completed the level while recording and his record were quickly added to the demons-list immediately. Later, in the span of 6 days, he destroyed the former 1 and 2 on the Demon list; Bloodbath (~12336 attempts) and Phobos (9688 attempts) firmly placing him in the top 10 best players in the world. Later on, he became the first to beat the unnerfed Paracosm Circles by N1X0, taking him 1783 attempts. Other tops 50 demons he beat afterward were The Ultimate Phase, the hyper buffed Down Bass, Future Circles, Cataclysm, A Bizarre Phantasm, Athanatos, and Artificial Ideology. In between those, however, he also verified Bausha Vortex, Paracosm Hell, Sonic Wave (the original dark blue version by Cyclic), and Cynical Sanctuary. Not only that, but he became the first to beat Cosmorush 21: an insane/extreme demon by Pennutoh that was never rated. In early spring 2017, Jake asked Manix648 for permission to verify Blade of Justice; an almost impossible extreme demon from mid-2.0. The permission was granted, and Manix68 told Jake to pick up a random leaked copy to start working on it. However, every leaked copy was either TrusTa's nerfed version or one that was lacking a sufficient low detail mode. Therefore, Jake asked Manix for a copy with a specialized low detail mode. Oddly, after this request, communication between Manix and Jake went silent as Manix never gave Jake the level. He later passed it to RicoLP, leaving Jake without having even tried the level. Blade of Justice was then severely nerfed under Manix's orders and was verified soon after - placing originally at number 23 on the demons list. Not only did this confusion prevent Jake from furthering his legacy, but it also demotivated him. Since that time, he has been playing Geometry Dash less and less. Jake's next planned extreme demon to beat was Red World Rebirth. Initially, he struggled on the level. Soon after, however, he fluked from 58% all the way to 93%. The fact that he fluked to the end of the level and died ended up demotivating him, as the hardest part of Red World Rebirth is the final 20% and he felt would make no progress. Since this fail, Jake's activity in Geometry Dash has dropped dramatically. On August 2, 2017, Jake was doing a live stream of him beating the last of the Nine Circles levels he had left to beat. In less than 5 minutes of starting the stream, he beat Pulsar by llAkarill - the newest addition to the Nine Circles series. This meant that he only had one Nine Circles level left to beat: Nine Deaths by RespectVG. After becoming frustrated at the inconsistency of the level, Jake did what the only Riot had done two years before him: complete the Nine Circles series in its entirety by demolishing Nine Deaths in less than 200 attempts. He had decided that two years of hard work had not gone to waste. On November 2, 2017, Jake announced his return after inactivity from Geometry Dash. Following this, the next day, he completed . He then aimed for Plasma Pulse III, beating it on November 9 after a fail at 98%. Furthermore, he decided to make his own version of Silent Circles by nerfing it. He managed to do a start position run of 27% to 58% before leaving the level to focus on actual rated extreme demons. One of these was Cadrega City, in which he managed to pull off a run from 35% to 100% before putting that aside to focus on . He died at 91% three times, before finally finishing the level on December 12 after 14,293 attempts. Almost immediately afterward, he started working on Erebus, making rapid progress and fluking the level from 76% to 100% on December 16. On March 1, 2018, he quit Geometry Dash yet again, however only temporarily. He privated all of his biggest achievements and renamed his channel from Temporum to ThatJ4ke and attempted to focus on Dead by Daylight gameplay, only to receive huge backlash. He said that he found the game a chore to play and had decided to quit. On May 16, he returned and said that he was addicted to this game, and he was playing on an alternate YouTube account called BeautiX where he beat Hyper Paracosm. He apologized for taking it out on his fans and said thanks to the fans still there. He said from now on he will just take small breaks.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Vm0hJK446BU The same day, he made his Geometry Dash videos unprivated and also uploaded the Hyper Paracosm 100% video to his main channel hinting a return on the main account. His "main" Geometry Dash account was renamed to ThisJ4ke and thus he started playing the game again and also made layouts. On September 13, 2018, he uploaded my mouse is dying, stating that his mouse entered a "double-click phase" and thus couldn't play Geometry Dash anymore. Thus, he moved to Dead by Daylight, Grand Theft Auto and Mario Kart Wii videos and others while still playing Geometry Dash often. On October 30, 2018, he stated he quit and forced people to unsubscribe from him. This was proven wrong on December 12, 2018, when he got 60% on Celestial Force and stated he had a break and ordered a new mouse. On December 21, 2018, he rebeat Paracosm Crypt on his live stream named "markiplier". On January 20, 2019, he beat Yatagarasu, stating it to be his "best achievement". Levels Unrated Levels *8o Circles - A Nine Circles remake of the level 8o by Zobros and Etzer. *A Challenge - A simple challenge level. *Andante Fix - A fixed version of Andante by EndLevel. *Astronaut 13 Fixed - A fixed version of Astronaut 13. *Binaural Layout - A layout of a Nine Circles remake. *Catastrophic Fixed - A fixed version of Catastrophic by TheOne21. *Cosmic Calamity Fix - A fixed version of Cosmic Calamity. *Crazy Challenge Mini - A challenge level which requires extremely precise wave spam and timing. *Cynical Sanctuary - A buffed remake of Crimson Clutter originally created by Snowfoot. *Deadbeat Fixed - A fixed version of Deadbeat by Darwin. *Down Bass Riot - An older version of Down Bass that was completed by Riot. *Down Bass Water - An even older version of Down Bass, named after Water's showcase of the version on his YouTube channel. *Flat Major - A difficult Nine Circles remake. Metalface221 remade it and it is featured on EndLevel's account. *Furious Box Fixed - A fixed version of Furious Box by Pennutoh. *fuxty - A super-buffed version of the nerfed version of Fexty by Ozpectro. *Golden Hope - The original version of Golden Hope by Terron. *Golden Hope New Fix - A fixed version of the new version of Golden Hope by Terron. *Heartbeat 144Hz - A fixed version of Heartbeat for 144Hz users. *hi Fixed - A fixed version of Hi by KrmaL. *Idols Fixed - A fixed version of Idols. *Lullaby of Darkness - A fixed version of a Nine Circles remake made by his friend, DropOfDarkness. *Mindbreaker - His first level ever created. *My arm is hurting - A challenge level featuring the 48% wave spam on Sonic Wave copied and pasted. *Nighty Night - His first ever public attempt at the Nine Circles effect. *Nine Circles 4xSpeed - A version of Nine Circles with quadruple speed portals replacing the triple speed ones. *Nine Circles Old - The buffed version of Nine Circles Zobros once released on his birthday. *OM ilrell Fanmade 2 - His fan-made version of Ilrell's part in Ocular Miracle. *OM Makaron Fanmade - His fan-made version of Makaron's part in Ocular Miracle. *Paracosm Circles - The original, unnerfed version of Paracosm Circles by N1X0. *Paracosm Hell - The original, unnerfed version of Paracosm Crypt by N1X0 and Metalface221. It is a rebirth of Paracosm Circles. *PoltergeistRebornFix - A fixed version of Poltergeist Reborn by Pennutoh and Andromeda. *Round 2 - His first ever attempt at recreating the Nine Circles effect. *Sonic Wave - His 17th time beating Sonic Wave. *Sonic Wave Challenge - A challenge consisting of the 71% to 74% wave in Sonic Wave copied and pasted. *Sonic Wave Wave - The wave segment of Sonic Wave. *SuperNova Fixed - A fixed version of SuperNova by Motu. *The Furious 144Hz - A fixed version of The Furious for 144Hz users. *Triple Clutter - Crimson Clutter three times in a row. *Tsukuyomi - A Nine Circles remake. *Underground Fixed - A fixed version of Underground by LuigiClaren. *Unnerfed Fear Me 4x - A version of Fear Me with quadruple speed portals replacing the triple speed ones. *Yatagarasu 2 - An inside joke level verified by Chillius's dad. Upcoming Levels * Binaural - A Nine Circles Demon which is yet to be decorated. * Figures - Another Nine Circles Demon which is yet to be decorated. * Silent Circles - His nerfed version of Silent Circles by Cyrillic and Sailent. * Skinny Love Trivia * Jake has had a fair few deaths on the last click of extreme demons. The four deaths are 96% on Athanatos, 98% on Bausha Vortex, 94% on Niflheim and 98% on Plasma Pulse III. * The main reason Jake rose in popularity is that a semi-famous player, SebQuero11, shouted him out. ** Another reason he is still well-known is that Sea, a famous Geometry Dash YouTuber, mentioned him in his Sakupen Hell and his Nine Circles Series Maps from Hell documentaries. * He started playing the game in late January 2015. * Coincidentally, his ninth demon in the game was Nine Circles. * He has the world record for lowest attempts on New Cataclysm, only taking him 546 attempts. ** However, the video was set to private now. * He is one of the only people in the world who has completed every single demon-rated Nine Circles level, along with Kevtom. * He recently privated his videos that show his face due to people in his fanbase using his face in memes without his permission. Videos Category:Level creators Category:Players